Reto HOPE
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Para el reto "HOPE" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball", mientras esperamos la llegada de nuestro querido Trunks,espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1:Familia

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

 **Para el reto "HOPE" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

* * *

 **FAMILIA**

El muchacho de cabellos lila estaba impaciente, aún no sabía qué hacía en ese lugar. Estaba un poco molesto, su padre lo había sacado de su cama en la madrugada para que los acompañara. Miró a su progenitor que estaba parado acomodado en una esquina pero que veía atentamente la puerta blanca, esperando la salida de alguien para que les diera alguna noticia, pero nada. Vio a su mejor amigo que dormía en los brazos de su tío, quien también estaba dormido, por más que su esposa trataba de despertarlo, ellos también habían sido llamados pero por los abuelos de niño.

No sabía que sentir, al principio estuvo contento, pero con el paso de los meses, sus padres dejaron de prestarle la atención que siempre le daban, por lo que comenzó a estar molesto por cualquier cosa, lo felicitaban y eso aumentaba su rabia, sus celos. Gruñó, como solo él y su padre saben hacerlo.

Justo cuando iba a decirle a su papá que se marchaba de ese lugar, una médica salió de la puerta blanca y se detuvo delante de ellos – ya pueden pasar – les dijo, mirando a Vegeta y luego a Trunks – las dos están despiertas

Vegeta solo asintió, agarró la mano de su hijo, quien quiso soltarse pero una mirada severa de su padre hizo que desistiera. Ambos ingresaron a la sala y caminaron por el pasillo blanco, ninguno dijo palabra alguna

Las podía haber visto cuando regresaran – dijo el niño – no era necesario que me despertaran, tengo clases y ahora voy a faltar

Tu madre te quería aquí – le dijo su padre serio sin mirarlo

Ingresaron a una habitación, Trunks vio a su mamá con unas lágrimas en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras le hablaba un bulto que sostenía en sus manos.

Trunks – lo llamó Bulma – acércate a conocer a tu hermanita

Los dos hombres se acercaron a la cama de Bulma y vieron a la recién nacida, quien los recibía con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus manitos alzadas queriendo agarrarlos. La bebé hizo un puchero al ver que no podía alcanzarlos por lo que Vegeta puso uno de sus dedos a su alcance y ella lo sostuvo con una de sus manitos., mientras que con la otra trataba de alcanzar la cara de su hermano mayor quien la miraba con curiosidad. Aún no sabía que sentir por la nueva integrante de su familia, la niña gemía tratando de llamar la atención del niño. Trunks inconscientemente también le entregó su dedo índice y la bebe rió mientras los apretaba.

Padre e hijo estaban levemente sonrojados mientras veían los gestos de la niña – se llama Bra – les dijo Bulma, sonriendo al ver el rostro de sus dos hombres – y al parecer los adora tanto como yo

Trunks también le sonrió a su hermanita, quizás tendría una cómplice en su casa, alguien que lo vea como Goten veía a Gohan. Y mientras el niño divagaba en sus pensamientos no se percató que Bra había soltado el dedo de su padre y jalaba el del niño hacia su boca, hasta que lo comenzó a usar como chupón, el niño gritó y retiró su dedo inmediatamente de la boca de su hermanita – mamá – exclamó – trató de comerse mi dedo

Bra comenzó a llorar haciendo que ambos hombres se taparan sus oídos, había sacado la voz de Bulma – Trunks, discúlpate – le dijo su padre – y dale tu dedo

Trunks bufó molesto y no quiso hacerlo, pero el llanto de la bebé lo estaba dejando sordo, así que le entregó su dedo de nuevo. Bra dejó de llorar y puso el dedo del niño en su boca mientras sonreía triunfante casi parecido a su padre, miró a su padre, quien también sonreía, Y ahí lo supo, no iba a tener una admiradora, sino una contrincante y lo peor de todo, su padre siempre iba a estar del lado de ella. Pero esas ideas se eliminaron de su cabeza cuando vio que la niña también le sonreía a él y atraía su mano hacia su pecho mientras bostezaba y cerraba sus ojitos para dormir. Y sintió que no le importaba dejar si tenía que perder su mano con tal de ver esa sonrisa en la cara de su pequeña hermanita.

* * *

 **Si voy a continuar con el reto, pero debido al trabajo no voy a poder subir uno cada día, así que el viernes me tocará subir los del mañana y pasado.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	2. Chapter 2: Angustia

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

 **Para el reto "HOPE" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" esperando la llegada de nuestro querido Trunks que trae cola al parecer jejeje**

 **Continuando con el reto, como ayer me tocaba trabajar lo subo hoy, voy a cumplir con todos no preocupéis, jejeje**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: ANGUSTIA**

Tanto tiempo se había acostumbrado a sentir el ki de ella, ese diminuto ki que le traía paz y fuerza cuando se sentía desesperado o vencido. Pero ahora no lo encontraba, sólo había salido por provisiones, no se iba a demorar más que minutos porque no podía sentirla. Lanzó todo lo que llevaba al suelo y salió volando en dirección a su hogar semi construido. Había pasado varios años desde la destrucción de los androides y de Cell, la tierra por fin tenía paz y poco a poco se estaba levantando y reconstruyendo, ella había sido uno de los pilares de esa reconstrucción, trabajando sin descanso día y noche para ver a Tierra y sus habitantes resurgir, vivir sin miedo en sus miradas. Y ahora que por fin tenían una temporada de descanso sin que vinieran a buscarla para nuevos proyectos, ella había caído enferma producto de la edad, pero aun así no se dejaba vencer y siempre le dedicaba una gran sonrisa cada vez que cuidaba de ella

Llegó a su casa y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de ella, aún no percibía nada. Tocó la puerta antes de ingresar pero no oyó respuesta

Mamá - llamó una vez más introduciéndose lentamente a la habitación llena de flores enviadas por varias personas esperando su pronta recuperación - estás dormida - pero él sabía que no era cierto

Comenzó avanzar hacia la cama que ahora le parecía demasiado lejos de la puerta como si la habitación hubiese triplicado su tamaño, no se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, ni cuando el miedo incrementaba en su corazón haciendo pesados sus pasos, ese día nunca debió llegar.

Mamá, responde por favor - suplicó cuando llegó al lado de la cama, no quiso tocarla no podía - mamá - casi inaudible fue su voz está vez

La vio con los ojos cerrados, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y una fotografía en su mano pegada a su pecho. Dudó pero con temor la tocó para comprobar que su madre ya había dejado este mundo. Cayó de rodillas al lado de la cama y lloró como cuando era un chiquillo que corría a la cama de ella cada vez que escuchaba las explosiones cercanas con la tonta excusa que iba a protegerla. Lloró y gritó todo el dolor que tenía guardado en ese momento. No quería quedarse sólo, su madre su única familia había partido.

Levantó la mirada deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su madre lo mirara de nuevo, depositó un besó en la frente de ella derramando más lágrimas y cogió la foto que ella tenía en su mano.

Ahora ya está en tus brazos - dijo viendo la foto - como siempre quiso ella - y el dolor volvió a salir pero esta vez toda la tierra también lo sintió

* * *

 **Me gustó como quedó, M. Trunks tiene una vida con aires de tristeza, siempre he pensado eso.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	3. Chapter 3: Sensual

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

 **Para el reto "HOPE" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" mientras esperamos la llegada de nuestro querido Trunks quien viene con cola al parecer jejeje**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3: SENSUAL**

Trunks – le llamó su mamá – Trunks – no obtuvo respuesta – debe de estar entrenando en su cámara de gravedad, se parece a su padre, solo sale para comer de vez en cuando – le sonrió a la chica que la acompañaba con los víveres

¿Dónde dejo las bolsas? – le preguntó la chica, había demasiada comida para solo dos personas, pensó

En la mesa – le respondió Bulma

Me llamabas mamá – dijo el muchacho de cabellos lila ingresando por la puerta del jardín

Mai observó al muchacho, no debía de tener más de 25 estaba bien formado, vestía solo unos pantalones spandex y una toalla en sus hombros, sus bíceps estaban bien marcados, al igual que su dorso trabajado. La chica pensó por un momento que debía de ser un dios griego reencarnado, nadie podía tener un cuerpo tan perfecto ni menos con una mirada que pecaba de inocencia. También observó cómo unas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro y dorso, en ese momento ella envidió a esas gotas. Por un momento se imaginó tocando este hermoso abdomen. Volteó el rostro totalmente roja por sus pensamientos.

Ella es Mai – la presentó la mamá del chico – es una linda chica que me ha ayudado a cargar los víveres – vio a la chica – puedes dejar tu rifle en esa esquina, acompáñanos a almorzar – le dijo con una sonrisa, la chica decidió hacerle caso y dejó su rifle en la esquina de la sala – Trunks ve a cambiarte mientras preparo el almuerzo

El chico vio el rostro rojo de la chica y vio que una sonrisa rara se formaba en su rostro, no quiso darle importancia y se marchó a hacerle caso a su madre. Bajó bañado y cambiado para almorzar, la chica todavía estaba ahí, sentada en la mesa.

Y que haces por esta zona, Mai – le preguntó Bulma sentándose a la mesa – no he visto muchos ladrones por acá

Ladrones – preguntó Trunks sentándose al lado de su mamá

Soy una caza recompensas – dijo la chica entre cada bocado, comía rápidamente, Trunks vio que comía casi igual que él – vine a visitar la tumba de mis tíos, ellos murieron en esta Cuidad

Vives muy lejos – le volvió a preguntar Bulma – no deberías andar sola

No estoy sola, señora, tengo a Spooky – dijo señalando a su rifle y luego meter un gran bocado de arroz a su boca – además no me quedo mucho en las ciudades consigo mis presas, cobro y me dirijo hacia mi próximo objetivo – respondió sonriendo

El almuerzo terminó sin ningún contratiempo, Trunks recogió los trastos sucios y los lavó inmediatamente, mientras veía a lo lejos, como la chica desarmaba su rifle, lo limpiaba y lo volvía armar.

Gracias por la comida, señora – dijo Mai – me marcho

Cuídate, Mai – le dijo Bulma – si vuelves por acá no dudes en visitarnos

La chica observó a lo lejos al chico peliazul ingresando a una nave en el jardín, estaba con el dorso desnudo de nuevo, gente excéntrica, pensó y se marchó de la casa, aún tenía trabajo que hacer.

Ya estaba anocheciendo así que comenzó su búsqueda en las zonas llamadas peligrosas, ingresó algunos bares y casinos. Pronto dio con sus presas, pero no previó encontrar a toda la banda reunida, escupió al suelo, y se escondió en un rango adecuado para poder disparar

Suéltame, malnacido – escuchó unos gritos mientras patrullaba – te he dicho que me sueltes – voló rápidamente hacia los gritos y encontró a la chica con quien había almorzado, estaba siendo atacada por tres hombres, uno de ellos la tenían sostenida por los brazos pero ella aún se defendía

Trunks descendió rápidamente y menos de un minuto dejó inconscientes a los tres malhechores, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que a lo lejos comenzaron a dispararles, el chico cargó a la chica, se elevó por los aires y lanzó un pequeño rayo de ki contra el arma que les disparaba, asustando a los bandidos quienes se dieron a la fuga. Descendió para dejar a la chica en el suelo

Te encuentras bien – le preguntó, pero solo vio esa sonrisa rara de nuevo – Mai – preguntó

Sí, estoy bien – dijo la chica separándose de el – te han herido – le dijo cuando vio cómo se formaba una mancha de sangre en el hombro del chico – déjame curarte

No es necesario – quiso decir el chico, pero Mai ya lo había sentado en el suelo y sacado un pañuelo de su bolsillo

Solo es una raspadura – dijo revisando la herida, lo vendó con el pañuelo – gracias por la ayuda – y sin previo aviso besó la herida del chico haciendo que este se pusiera rojo de la impresión, la chica rió – y esto es por el almuerzo – y le dio otro beso cerca de la comisura de la boca del chico, Trunks se alejó de la chica más rojo que un tomate.

Mai rió más fuerte, se levantó y recogió su rifle que estaba tirado unos metros lejos de ellos.

Trunks inconscientemente estaba tocando donde la chica le había dado su último beso mientras veía como ella amarraba a los inconscientes, sacaba una capsula de su bolsillo, la lanzaba la suelo y aparecía ante ellos una motocicleta con una jaula unida a su parte posterior.

No piensas ayudarme, niño – le dijo sonriendo – antes que despierten

Trunks solo asintió y la ayudó a poner a los bandidos en la jaula antes que recuperen la consciencia, cuando terminaron. Mai se subió a su moto y arrancó no sin antes lanzarle un beso volado a Trunks y gritar – espero verte pronto, cariño – y su sonrisa rara ante el rostro avergonzado del guerrero.

* * *

 **Este me salió más largo. Uhmmm, no sé si el capítulo es acorde con el título. No sabía bien que escribir jejeje.**

 **No sé si entendió pero sus tíos son Pilaf y Shun, por lo que ella sería la hija de Mai**

 **Como dije si voy a continuar con el reto, pero debido al trabajo no voy a poder subir uno cada día, así que hoy me tocó subir dos, si termino el de mañana lo subiré por la noche.**

 **Pronto tendremos de nuevo a Trunks que emoción**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	4. Chapter 4: Drama

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

 **Para el reto "HOPE" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: DRAMA**

Trunks - le llamó la chica de cabellera negra, pero no obtuvo respuesta - Trunks - volvió a llamar, se acercó a él y le palmeo la espalda para que volteara

El muchacho miraba la lluvia a través del ventanal, hace días que no dejaba de llover desde el día que su madre enfermó. Volteó a ver a la chica que lo llamaba y le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Hace un par de semanas que la chica había regresado y se había quedado ayudándole a cuidar de su madre.

La cena está lista - le dijo cuando tuvo la atención del chico - llévale a tu madre, y has que tome sus pastillas, el médico dice que son necesarias para su recuperación

Trunks sólo asintió, recogió la charola, el vasito con las pastillas y subió las escaleras en dirección hacia el cuarto de su madre.

Mamá, tu cena - le dijo cuando la vio sentada en su escritorio - el médico dijo que descansarán - la regaño al ver que estaba trabajando en unos planos - deberías estar en la cama

Bulma sonrió - mi niño, sabes que no puedo estar en la cama todo el día voy a morir de aburrimiento, es una broma - le dijo al ver la cara sombría de su hijo - sólo me estaba entreteniendo no son para entregar

Trunks le sonrió, dejó la charola en la mesa y se sentó a su lado, mientras veía como su madre cenaba - esta delicioso - le dijo - agradece a Mai por la cena

Trunks sólo asintió mientras miraba los planos que estaban en la mesa, eran de su cámara de gravedad - pienso mejorarla - le dijo - supongo que puedes dominar la gravedad 400 - su hijo asintió y sonrió orgulloso, Bulma vio esa sonrisa idéntica a Vegeta - voy a aumentarla a mil, estoy buscando las partes, y cuando me recupere la mejoraremos - la sonrisa del chico aumentó y abrazó a su madre.

Mamá deja de fumar - le recriminó al sentir el olor de cigarro en ella - el médico dijo que eso es la causa de tu mal

Sólo fue uno - respondió su mamá inocentemente - Mai requisó todas mis cajetillas ayer y sólo me quedó uno

Trunks iba a replicar pero su mamá comenzó a toser estrepitosamente hasta el punto que sus labios comenzaron a ponerse morados, el chico se asustó y la sostuvo antes que cayese al suelo - Mai - gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras llevaba a su mamá a la cama

La chica llegó rápidamente al cuarto y buscó la máscara de oxígeno acercándose a Trunks y poniéndolo en el rostro de Bulma, quien dejó de toser poco a poco.

Gracias, cariño - le dijo dulcemente a Mai cuando pudo hablar

Será mejor que descanses, Bulma - le dijo la pelinegra - más tarde puedes tomar las pastillas

Bulma asintió y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Ambos muchachos bajaron del cuarto después que verificaron que la respiración de Bulma regresaba a la normalidad y no era necesario el oxígeno. Los pocos médicos que quedaban en el planeta, habían ido a visitarla, no cobraron por sus consultas, como iban hacerlo si es que esa mujer había sido una de las promotoras del renacer de la Tierra después de los Androides, le recetaron varias medicinas, y la visitaban semanalmente para observar como evolucionaba. Ambos chicos no se dijeron nada mientras caminaban por el pasillo, sólo se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Mai preparó el desayuno y se lo subió a Bulma quien ya estaba despierta pero aún en la cama

Buenos días, Mai - le dijo alegremente

Buenos días, Bulma - se sentó al borde de la cama y le dio su desayuno - no te escaparas de las pastillas esta vez - le dijo sonriendo

Bulma rió - y Trunks

Fue a buscar otro balón de oxígeno este pronto se acabará - le respondió separando las pastillas - volverá pronto, te tocan estas - le entregó cinco pastillas - para que te recuperes pronto

Bulma sonrió tristemente mientras aceptaba las pastillas - sabes que el médico dijo que no tengo recuperación sólo es paliativo - y se pasó una por una con grandes sorbos de agua - ayuda a Trunks cuando me vaya, va a necesitarte más que nunca

Mai la miró con tristeza - nada está dicho aún, siempre los apoyaré en todo lo que necesites

Bueno - le dijo sonriendo - necesito nietos - y se rió a ver el rostro rojo de la chica

 **Una historia más de M. Trunks, del cual ya no sabemos si es pelilila o peliazul jajajajajaja igual esta guapo…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	5. Chapter 5: Amistad

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

 **Para el reto "HOPE" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: AMISTAD**

El pelilila se levantó del suelo, escupió un poco de sangre al suelo árido y miró al cielo a su enemigo, el lagarto dorado lo veía sonriendo con autosuficiencia, bufó con odio. Miró a su costado y ahí encontró a su amigo también levantándose del suelo. Su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, ya que no compartían la misma sangre. Los dos se limpiaron el polvo que tenían en la ropa, se sonrieron entre ellos y bastó con una mirada entre ellos para saber toda la estrategia que tenían en mente.

Se elevaron en el aire, al mismo nivel que la lagartija dorada, tomaron su posición de pelea y en perfecta sincronía atacaron, pero sus ataques eran detenidos con facilidad. Marcaron distancia, se volvieron a mirar y gritaron al unísono

\- Garlic Ho

\- Kame Hame Ha

Los dos ataques se unieron y golpearon de lleno a la lagartija, ellos se elevaron un poco más y aprovecharon el humo para realizar sus pasos que ya sabían de memoria

\- FU..

\- SIÓOON

Realizándola en perfecta sincronía dando origen a Gotenks, sonrieron con autosuficiencia y así comenzaron el ataque continuo contra su enemigo, ya no le daban tregua para defenderse, su victoria estaba próxima.

Malditos mocosos, dejen de usar la fusión para sus estúpidos juegos – les gritó Vegeta, dándoles un golpe en la cabeza y así destruyendo el casco de realidad virtual y deshaciendo la fusión – deberían de entrenar en serio, en vez de perder sus horas en este estúpido juego

Tío Vegeta, eso dolió – se quejó Goten con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

Papá, este es el tercer casco que destruyes – se quejó el muchacho – este juego ayuda también a las estrategias – trató de defenderse pero la mirada de su padre daba miedo

Tu madre dijo que tenías que estudiar hace dos horas – le dijo su padre severamente – sino van a estudiar pueden ir desfilando a la cámara de gravedad

Vamos a estudiar, Goten – le dijo a su amigo, antes que su amigo dijese que prefiere ir a la cámara de gravedad.

Hace años que estudiaban en el mismo colegio así que hacían juntos los deberes. Eran más que amigos, eran hermanos, podían terminar las frases del otro, no podían concebir una travesura sin que el otro no estuviese a su lado. Llegaron al cuarto de Trunks riéndose y felices.

* * *

 **Estos dos han crecido juntos, como hermanos, como dirían por acá uña y mugre jejejeje… Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	6. Chapter 6: Terror

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

 **Para el reto "HOPE" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: SUSPENSO**

Trunks apaga ese laptop ahora mismo - le gritó a su hijo de 10 años - mañana tienes clases y no quiero que te quedes dormido

Pero mamá las clases de mañana son aburridas - se defendió el chico - todo lo que dicen ya lo sé, además ya estoy por pasar al siguiente nivel sólo serán 10 minutos más - dijo

Eso has dicho hace 1 hora, deja esa laptop - le volvió a regañar pero antes que pudiera acercarse, el niño se había elevado por los aires y estaba al casi tocando el techo, la mujer gruñó molesta - Vegeta - llamó a su esposo, pero no recibió contestación - Vegeta - gritó más fuerte

A los pocos minutos ingresó el susodicho - deja de gritar mujer que nos vas a dejar sordos - se quejó

Baja a tu hijo inmediatamente - le ordenó - tiene que descansar

Mocoso, hazle caso a tu madre - le dijo a su hijo - pero el chico no le prestó atención - Trunks - le dijo más serio de lo normal

De acuerdo, papá - comenzó a descender - sólo tengo que enviar una información y término

Información - dijo su mamá - sabes que no debes mandar ningún dato real por esos juegos, podrían ser pedófilos o asesinos en series - terminó con cierto temor

Vamos, mamá - dijo el chico tranquilizándola y sin darle importancia - nadie en su sano juicio nos atacaría

Bulma vio a su hijo y luego a su esposo - Trunks, te voy a contar una historia del porqué no debes compartir información a gente desconocida

Trunks suspiró sabía que le iban a dar una charla extensiva sobre consejos y moralejas, cerró su laptop y se acomodó en su cama con una mirada cansada.

Hace mucho tiempo había un niño llamado Nijim - comenzó su mamá - que tenía tu misma edad - Trunks rodó la mirada - ese niño también le gustaba jugar en línea, podía pasar horas, y también tenía un compañero a quien no conocía pero era su camarada en cada juego, quien le comentó sobre su cumpleaños y le dio su dirección a Nijim cuando este le pidió para darle un regalo - Bulma vio que había captado la atención de su hijo - Nijim cumplió y le envió su regalo al niño quien días después se lo agradeció, cuando se acercaba el cumpleaños de Nijim ese niño le pidió su dirección para así poder enviarle un regalo como agradecimiento - padre e hijo miraban atentamente a la mujer - claro que Nijim no le vio nada de malo y se la envió una noche antes de acostarse. A la mañana siguiente se despidió de su mamá, su papá y de su hermanito bebé y se fue a la escuela, pero le entró cargo de conciencia había desobedecido a sus padres, quienes eran bien estrictos con las reglas de la casa - Trunks hizo un mohín con los labios su madre pronto le hablaría de la moraleja de la historia - el niño decidió que iba a contarles a sus padres lo que había hecho porque su mente le decía que era lo correcto, cuando llegó a su casa después de jugar en el parque, buscó a su mamá y no la vio así que se fue directo a su habitación a esperar que sus padres lo llamen para la cena. Tenía miedo pero sabía que era lo correcto - Bulma tomó aire y le sonrió a su hijo, quien levantó una ceja al no comprender esa mirada - Nijim vio una sombra pasar por la puerta de su cuarto y dijo "mamá" la sombra se detuvo pero no le contestó "papá está contigo" preguntó el niño, "si hijo aquí estamos" le respondió su mamá pero no con su voz normal. "tengo algo que decirles" les dijo acercándose con paso lento a la puerta "que le diste la dirección a un niño que no conoces" dijo la voz de su papá pero sonaba diferente, el niño respondió con si temeroso "lo siento, no volverá a pasar" "claro que no hijo" dijo la madre sin su voz normal "Él no era un niño de verdad. Solamente fingía ser uno. ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Vino hasta nuestra casa y nos asesinó. Solo para poder pasar un tiempo contigo" y la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando un hombre con una mirada fría y con la cabeza de sus padres en la mano, este asesino se rió del grito de horror del niño mientras lanzaba las cabezas a sus pies y le disparaba múltiples veces atravesándole el estómago, los brazos, piernas y el pecho mientras se reía. El niño yacía en el suelo desangrándose mientras el asesino se movía al cuarto del bebé. Era la primera vez que iba a torturar uno así que estaba emocionado - Trunks estaba con el estómago removido por el giro que había tomado la historia de su madre - pero cuando puso al niño en la mesa de la cocina para verlo mejor se acordó que su mujer quería un bebé ya que hace unos meses atrás habían perdido al suyo, por lo que sonrió al bebé y se lo llevó de la casa para entregárselo a su mujer quien lo recibió con felicidad y decidió experimentar con él para que así tenga la características de sus ahora padres y cuando lo logró decidió llamarlo Trunks - finalizó su madre sonriéndole macabramente

Pero mi nombre - Trunks estaba horrorizado, decidió mirar a su padre para buscar explicación y este sólo le sonrió igual o peor que su madre. El chico gritó y salió corriendo de su cuarto tirando la laptop y destruyéndola con un rayo de ki.

Bulma se sentó en la cama de su hijo - espero que aprenda la lección

Y te quejas de que yo traumo al mocoso con mis historias - le dijo su esposo sonriendo divertido

* * *

 **Otra historia de video juegos jejeje, no sé si quedó bien como suspenso, espero que les haya asustado aunque sea un poquito. Bueno la historia circula por el face, yo la adapté para el fic.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	7. Chapter 7: Humor

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

 **Para el reto "HOPE" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: HUMOR**

Trunks volaba lo más rápido posible – no te demores, Goten, tenemos que encontrarlas rápidamente – le gritó a su amigo quien miraba el radar

Trunks, si volamos más rápido no voy ver bien donde están – le respondió con un puchero, sabía el peligro que corría su amigo si no encontraban las esferas a tiempo – ahí hay una – exclamó cuando vio que estaban encima de la marca del radar

Los niños bajaron a gran velocidad y recogieron la última esfera del peñasco donde se encontraba, buscaron una zona árida. Debían pedir el deseo rápidamente, sus padres regresarían en pocas horas a su casa y no quería ver sus rostros cuando vean lo que había pasado con su hermanita.

Sal de ahí Shen Long y cumple nuestros deseos – gritó el niño pelila con prisa.

El cielo cambió a negro inmediatamente y las esferas brillaron apareciendo el gran dragón

Cuál es su deseo – dijo mirando a los niños – ustedes otra vez – les dijo al observar bien a los dos niños

Trunks tragó un poco de saliva, le daba vergüenza decir lo que había pasado con su hermana – deseo que le devuelvas el color natural a mi hermana Bra

Al Dragón le cayó un par de gotas mientras sus ojos brillaban para cumplir el deseo – su deseo esta cumplido, cuál es su siguiente deseo – les dijo

Por ahora no hay ninguno – le dijo Trunks antes que su amigo hablara

El cielo volvió a su color natural y las esferas se elevaron para separarse unos segundos después.

Ambos chicos cayeron sentados al suelo respirando toda la tensión se había ido de sus cuerpecitos, se miraron y se rieron de su travesura. Habían estado jugando en el laboratorio de Bulma unas horas antes, mientras los Briefs no se encontraban en la casa, se la pasaron mezclando varias sustancias y no tuvieron mejor idea que probarlas en el cabello de su hermana de dos años, la pobre niña no se quejó, pero al ver como su cabello celeste cambiaba a uno rojo y luego amarillo, Bra lloró y los miró con furia, que los niños pensaron que ya se estaba transformando SSJ. Trataron de arreglarlo en el laboratorio, pero con la siguiente formula dejaron sin cabello a su hermana.

Regresaron a la Capsule Corp sonriendo y jugando mientras volaban.

Trunks – gritó su madre cuando llegó – que hiciste en mi laboratorio

* * *

 **La verdad no sé si quedó bien, pero bueno como todo buen hermano mayor siempre he imaginado que ha realizado alguna travesura en la pequeña Bra. Espero que les haya gustado..**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	8. Chapter 8: Espiritual

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

 **Para el reto "HOPE" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: ESPIRITUALIDAD**

Desde que regresó de su viaje, no quiso visitar las tumbas, por más que su madre intentó varias veces llevarlo a mostrar su respeto, pero como podía hacerlo si es que él lo vio vivo, el luchó a su lado y conversó con él, no fueron largas charlas, ni menos consejos que generalmente les dan los padres a sus hijos, pero no era un típico padre y él no era el típico hijo. Aun así lo conoció y vivió una temporada con él, por lo que cuando regresó a su tiempo no quiso ver esa tumba porque de una u otra forma su padre vivía para él.

Cuando venció a los androides se imaginó que él se sentía orgulloso por el poder que había obtenido. Por eso le pidió la cámara de gravedad a su madre, para poder entrenar como su padre, para tener un lugar que lo recordará, que lo acercará un poco a ese saiyajin orgulloso que conoció y que quiso vengar su muerte.

Su madre siempre iba cada vez que podía, cuando los proyectos de restauración no eran demasiados, partía temprano con un poco de comida y regresaba cuando atardecía, no le preguntaba porque se demoraba tanto, no quería saberlo. Solo una vez escuchó cuando le contaba a Mai que ella conversaba con él y por eso se demoraba en llegar.

Pero él tuvo que ir una vez más, cuando ella ocupó el lugar al lado de su padre. El dolor era fresco por lo que no se acercó más a ese lugar, no quiso ver esas dos tumbas no quiso recordar que estaba solo en ese mundo. Y ahora, después de seis meses, estaba parado en ese cementerio informal que hace años su madre había hecho para su padre y amigos. Ahí estaba él con su comida preparada y sus flores para presentar sus respetos, parado al pie de las tumbas, preguntándose si ellos dos estaban juntos en el otro mundo, si el sacrificio de su padre en la batalla con los androides le había bastado para ir al cielo o por todos sus pecados Emma –Sama lo envió al infierno. Nunca le preguntó el destino de su padre cuando tuvo su breve encuentro con él, quizás tuvo miedo de saber que no estarían juntos en la eternidad. Pero sabía que con su madre no iba a suceder lo mismo, así él haya sido enviado al infierno, su madre era capaz de enfrentar al mismo Dios de la muerte e infundir el miedo necesario con tal de estar al lado de su padre, de su príncipe orgulloso, esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, era algo que pudo ver en su visita al pasado.

Sonrió melancólicamente, se agachó y se sentó en el pasto húmedo por la lluvia de la noche. Separó la comida para cada tumba y lo puso en la cabecera de cada uno, las flores eran para su madre. Suspiró, miró atentamente las tumbas, la de su madre y su padre, volvió a suspirar, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Vio el cielo despejado, se acostó entre las tumbas de sus progenitores y cerró los ojos imaginando que ellos estaban a su lado conversando, riendo, como debió ser su vida. Como es la vida del otro Trunks, pensó.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero no tuvieron tiempo de tocar el suelo, un fuerte viento cálido lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirar al lado de la tumba de su madre, las flores se movían con cierta elegancia, y sus lágrimas parecían que eran absorbidas por ellas. Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con ternura, había sentido la caricia de su madre en ese viento cálido.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos sin lágrimas esta vez, tomó aire – como has estado mamá, sigues peleando con papá – preguntó en voz alta y sonrió – supongo que intimidaste a Emma-Sama para estar con él –y rió ante la idea – papá, sigues entrenando en el otro mundo, aún deseas ser más fuerte que Gokú

El viento volvió a pasar por su lado era uno frio, pero diferente, no era helado, era reconfortante para él. Sonrió más, quizás así su madre se comunicaba con él en tiempos atrás.

Y volvió hablar – Mai intentó preparar una comida nueva pero se quemó antes que lo pueda sacar del horno – rió al recordarlo – tuvimos apagar el fuego antes que nos quedemos sin cocina.

Y siguió contándoles lo que había sucedido en esos meses de ausencia, todo lo que sucedió en la tierra y en la vida de él. El viento siguió soplando como si fuera la forma de contestar del otro mundo, o por lo menos así lo tomó el pelilila, no quiso detenerse porque así se sentía cerca de ellos. Quizás los muertos si tenían formas de comunicarse con sus seres queridos, pensó, mientras seguía con su charla hasta casi entrada la noche.

* * *

 **Creo que al final sin darme cuenta he creado una historia con el personaje de M. Trunks, bueno espero que les guste…**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	9. Chapter 9: Romance

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

 **Para el reto "HOPE" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9: ROMANCE**

Trunks estaba en su cama, mirando su techo, no sabía que hacer ese día. Un año, pensó, nunca imaginó durar tanto tiempo con una persona. Siempre salió con varías chicas, muchas solo eran diversión de una noche, otras solo duraban semanas con nadie llegó al mes siquiera. Suspiró, y siguió mirando el techo, no quería salir de su cuarto, no sabía qué hacer.

Trunks – le llamó su mamá – teléfono

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento y fue al llamado de su madre, ella solo le sonrió y guiñó el ojo cuando le entregó el teléfono, el pelilila se sonrojó y contestó cuando vio a su madre lejos de él – hola, esta noche – hubo una pausa – sí, conozco el lugar, la hora es perfecta no te preocupes – hubo otra pausa – hasta entonces – y colgó, y cuando volteó vio a toda su familia detrás de él mirándolo con una sonrisa cómplice

Un año, hermanito – le dijo su hermana, con cierta burla – ya sabes que entregarle

Trunks se sonrojó más, que no podía tener un poco de privacidad en esa casa, hasta su padre estaba detrás de su madre, lo miró buscando alguna salida, pero este no dijo nada

Tu padre no sabe de romanticismo – le dijo su madre – no sirve para esos consejos

El aludido la miró molesto – eso solo sirve para los débiles – se defendió

Debes de realizar una gran cena – le volvió a decir su madre ignorando a su pareja – reserva todo el restaurante

Si – dijo entusiasmada su hermana – regálale algo realmente caro, no creo que le guste los anillos – se dijo pensando – quizás un collar – exclamó

Trunks se sentía más intimidado por su familia – ya veré lo que hago – dijo algo fastidiado y tratando de salir del paso, necesitaba regresar a su habitación

Tienes que ser romántico – le dijo su hermana, mientras el chico subía las escaleras escapando de su familia

Cerró la puerta cuando llego a su habitación. Romántico, pensó y sonrió, en toda su vida no había sido romántico, quizás cariñoso con sus conquistas, pero eso era para poder obtener lo que deseaba de ellas. Además no sabía cómo serlo, y no podía tomar de ejemplo a su padre, se le podía definir de muchas cosas, pero romántico no era. Suspiró pesadamente y se acostó en su cama, aún tenía tiempo para pensar en algo, se dijo. Abrió las ventanas y estuvo tentado de escapar por ahí, salir de esa realidad, quizás sentir el viento en el rostro lo ayude a despegar sus dudas, estuvo a punto de salir por la ventana cuando una mano lo detuvo por la pierna

No pensarás escapar – le dijo su padre cuando el chico lo vio – yo no crio cobardes

No estoy escapando – dijo medio molesto el aludido – además esto no es una batalla, solo es una estúpida cena

Un año – le dijo su padre, y antes de dejar a su hijo hablar – tu madre me envió a conversar contigo, aunque no le veo el caso – le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama – no le veo importancia a esos tontos rituales humanos

Trunks tampoco le veía mucho sentido a celebrar ese año, lo estaba ofuscando, tenía miedo que después de esa celebración todo se hiciera monótono, no tenían una relación declarada, solo había pasado y se sentía bien así. Era su primera celebración, ninguno de los dos había celebrado los meses, porque debía de ser importante un año.

No quiero que se haga monótono – dijo por fin sin ver a su padre – no quiero que nada cambie

No tiene por qué cambiar –le respondió su padre – cada quien define qué relación desea tener, no todas tienen que ser iguales. No tienes por qué renunciar a tu libertad ni la otra persona – Trunks vio a su padre quien lo miraba atentamente, con su mirada indescifrable – se conocen desde niños, sabrás que regalarle y si es que desea que le regalen algo – se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta – es una tonta cena, solo cambian las cosas si deseas que cambien – y salió del cuarto de su hijo.

Trunks miró la puerta por donde había salido su padre, sonrió para sí mismo, nunca pensó que su padre fuera a darle consejos sobre el amor, aunque no estaba seguro si es que le dio alguno. Rió un poco, se sentía un poco más relajado, era verdad solo era una cena simbólica, nada tenía que cambiar si es que ellos no lo deseaban. Salió de su cuarto un poco más relajado, miró a los alrededores por si encontraba alguien de su familia y se dirigió hacia el teléfono marcó el número que anteriormente lo había llamado.

Creo que sería mejor encontrarnos en otro lado – dijo cuándo le contestaron – tu sabes la prensa no nos dejaría solos ni un momento – espero lo que parecía una eternidad – el mismo lugar de siempre, no te preocupes yo preparo todo antes que llegues – otra pausa – mismo horario

Colgó y volvió a suspirar, miró a todos lados, no había nadie cerca. Hizo un par de llamadas más y se marchó de su casa hacia las montañas, donde siempre instalaba su casa portátil escondida, lejos de todo el bullicio de la ciudad. Arregló lo mejor que pudo, regresó a su casa, ingresó por la ventana no quería ninguna molestia de su madre ni su hermana. Se cambió rápidamente y se marchó del lugar como ingresó.

Espero nervioso en su casa portátil, no quería que se molestara por el cambio de lugar, pero no quería que nadie los molestara a ellos. Tocaron la puerta tres veces, suspiró y abrió.

Vaya que si eres puntual – le dijo sonriendo

Siempre lo soy – le respondió con una sonrisa

Espero que no te moleste el cambio de lugar – le volvió a decir

Es mejor así – le respondió observando el lugar – vaya que si le has hecho algunos cambios

Goten – dijo el pelilila sonrojándose y sacando una cajita de su bolsillo – feliz primer año

El chico también se sonrojo y recibió el obsequio con una sonrisa, la abrió y en ella había un dije en forma de una esfera de cuatro estrellas – gracias, Trunks, no sabía que teníamos que traer regalos

No te preocupes – le dijo rápidamente – solo quise dártelo nada más

Goten rió – también te traje algo – y sacó una capsula de su bolsillo – no sabía si te iba a gustar – la activó y apareció una espada – es una réplica de Dardo – El pelilila lo recibió con gran entusiasmo y le dio un beso a su novio. El chico Son se sonrojó más – bueno mi príncipe, que ha preparado para este día – le sonrió cálidamente.

Trunks rió ante apelativo con que lo llamaba, le enseñó el sillón con la comida servida en la mesita y el gran televisor para ver todas las películas que deseaban. Los dos se acercaron tomados de la mano, y se sentaron mientras escogían que ver para celebrar su primer año juntos. No tenían que hacer lo que otras parejas hacían, solo lo que los hacía sentir más cómodos a ellos. Rieron varias veces, se abrazaron y besaron hasta quedarse dormidos mientras el televisor seguía prendido.

* * *

 **Mientras muchos se pelean por TrunksxMai, el cual me fascina la idea que estén juntos, pero también me gusta la idea de un TrunksxGoten… La idea estaba rondando en mi cabeza desde que leí una historia donde Goten le decía príncipe a Trunks y encendió mi pequeña vena fujoshi. ;-)**

 **Espero que haya quedado bien, no soy muy romántica que digamos así que no sabía cómo iba a terminar. Y con un Vegeta dando consejos de amor jejeje… Ahí lo dejo a juicio suyo.**

 **He estado leyendo los fics de otras participantes, debo decir que ese reto es fascinante, muchas historias muy buenas están saliendo diariamente, ni yo me imaginaba escribir tan seguido. Soy mala lectora, al no dejar review a los que leo, pero el tiempo se me hace demasiado corto.. T-T**

 **Bueno,solo espero que la calidad de mis historias no este disminuyendo...**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	10. Chapter 10: Hurt-confort

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

 **Para el reto "HOPE" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10: HURT/CONFORT**

La chica de cabellos negros estaba limpiando la sala del lugar, no sabía cómo podía ensuciarse tan rápido de un día para otro. Suspiró, miró la foto de la ex dueña del lugar - hago mi mejor intento - le dijo y le sonrió tristemente. Recogió varias botellas de licor vacías, se preguntaba como el chico podía encontrar tanto licor en un planeta que estaba en precariedad. Había días que deseaba dejar todo botado y largarse de ese lugar. Volver a sus cacerías de ladronzuelos y cobrar por ellos, pero había realizado una promesa además el pelilila le agradaba demasiado para dejarlo a su suerte, y menos en las condiciones que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Subió al cuarto del susodicho ya casi era mediodía y el chico no había desayunado por lo que ella no iba a permitir que se salte el almuerzo, si no era por ella ese muchacho no comería en días pensó.

Tocó la puerta varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, abrió con cuidado y observó atentamente, era un poco difícil ya que el cuarto estaba en total oscuridad, el chico había cerrado todas las ventanas, no deseaba nada de luz. Observó detenidamente, quería saber si estaba acompañado, había veces que tenía una fémina en su cama, ella no sabía cómo ingresaban pero ahí las encontraba al día siguiente una diferente cada día. Suspiró aliviada al ver que el chico estaba durmiendo sólo, pero arrugó el entrecejo al ver que había más botellas alrededor de la cama.

¡Niño! - gritó para que el chico le hiciera caso - levántate ya casi es hora de almuerzo - se acercó para moverlo, mientras esquivaba las botellas.

El chico soltó un gruñido y se tapó más con las sábanas, la chica arrugo más entrecejo. Paciencia, se dijo mentalmente, respiró hondo - vamos niño, no quiero llamar al médico otra vez si caes en deshidratación

Déjame - dijo el chico arrastrando un poco las palabras, aún seguía mareado.

Trunks - dijo seriamente - levántate de una vez, me da vergüenza tu comportamiento - le gritó molesta

Entonces lárgate, Mai - le gritó el chico sentándose en la cama - no quiero niñeras, déjame en paz

Mai lo miró con furia, odiaba esos arranques que tenía el chico últimamente, la estaba tratando mal o simplemente la ignoraba - púdrete con tu dolor - le dijo y azotó la puerta al salir, sabía que eso le produciría un gran dolor de cabeza al pelilila por su agudo oído y por los efectos del alcohol.

Bajó refunfuñando, están soportando todo eso por ella, por Bulma, sabía que el dolor del chico era inmenso había perdido a su último familiar vivo. Ella también los perdió por culpa de los androides, también tuvo su tiempo de duelo, pero Trunks parecía que no deseaba reponerse, llevaba en ese Estado de aislamiento desde dos meses, poco a poco fue hundiéndose más. Al principio pasaba encerrado en su cuarto no sabía si llorando o perdido en sus pensamientos, no la dejaba ingresar, luego se encerró en esa cámara de gravedad que ella no sabía cómo funcionaba por lo que no podía sacarlo de ahí. Después comenzó con el alcohol, traía grandes cantidades de botellas, que ni ella sabía que se producían, y así las botellas comenzaron a aumentar día a día, las encontraba regadas por todos lados de la casa. Pero lo peor vino unas semanas atrás, la visita nocturna a su cuarto exigiendo que intimiden alegando que de esa forma pague la estancia, ella lo tuvo que botar a punta de escopetazos, pensó en irse esa misma noche, pero a la mañana siguiente él le pidió perdón y no volvió a molestarla, pero si comenzaron a desfilar diferentes chicas por su cuarto y su casa. Ella las miraba con desconfianza, quizás no tenían riquezas, pero lo poco que había no quería que esas chicas de dudosa procedencia se lo llevaran.

Se sentó a almorzar sola, no iba a desperdiciar su rica comida por un niñato que no sabía lidiar con la pérdida, quizás dejarlo sólo un par de días le ayudaría, pensó, ella tenía que trabajar, odiaba estar encerrada.

Trunks se levantó poco a poco de su cama, el fuerte golpe de la puerta le había producido un dolor intenso de cabeza, necesitaba un baño frio urgentemente, al caminar casi resbala con una botella que estaba en su camino. Gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo, se miró al espejo y vio un rostro ensombrecido por las ojeras que había adquirido en esos meses, vio su barba creciente que no tenía deseos de eliminar, odiaba esa forma a la que se había reducido pero no quería pensar en nada, por eso recurría al alcohol desde la muerte de su madre sólo recuerdos atormentaban su mente. La había enterrado al lado de su padre, esa tumba que se negó a ver desde que regresó del pasado, y al verlo a los dos juntos se vio a si mismo más sólo que nunca, ya no le quedaba nadie. Se encerró tratando de librar su batalla contra el dolor pero no pudo por lo que optó por el alcohol beber hasta no recordar nada. Se avergonzaba de sus actos, se odio más cuando intentó propasarse con Mai, se disculpó con ella al día siguiente, pero ella ya no lo miraba como antes y eso le dolió, aumentado su dolor y vergüenza por eso iba en busca de chicas que quisieran pasar una noche con él, no era difícil de conseguir, él era un chico bien parecido, además era el salvador e hijo de la mente más brillante de la tierra, por lo que le daba pase libre a todo los lugares que deseará visitar.

Varios representantes de diferentes países lo habían buscado a la semana de la muerte de su madre, para afianzar lazos con él, para que el laboratorio siga funcionando y les siga proporcionando la tecnología necesaria. Golpeó el espejo recordando a esos políticos, no entendían el dolor de su pérdida, sólo buscaban su beneficio, habían utilizado a su madre hasta desgastarla hasta matarla. Odiaba la política.

Trunks - escuchó que lo llamaban de la puerta - te dejo tu almuerzo en la mesa, voy a salir regreso pronto

Trunks no respondió, no entendía porque la chica seguía ahí con él, la había humillado queriendo cobrarle su estancia a cambio de sexo, la trataba mal y sólo le gritaba últimamente o discutían cuando estaban más de 5 minutos en una misma habitación. Se bañó y bajó a la sala, buscó su comida y almorzó sólo, dejó todo en el lavado y se volvió a encerrar en su habitación dentro de poco volvería a salir quizás está vez encuentre otra pelinegra, no podía tener a la original así que se conformaba con las que conseguía.

Mai le gustaba hasta la locura, lo supo desde el momento que le dio ese casi beso cuando la rescató y lo reafirmó cuando la volvió a ver cruzando el umbral de su puerta. Quiso decírselo pero ella siempre se marchaba por temporadas y cuando su madre enfermó no quería que ella lo aceptara por lástima así que calló. Y ahora lo único que deseaba es que ella se fuera y no lo viera en ese patético estado.

Ya era de noche y ella no regresaba, había conseguido unas botellas cerca de su casa por lo que no se había aventurado lejos ni buscado compañía, miró el reloj de la pared y luego la puerta, ella no volvía. Quiso buscar su ki, pero ya estaba mareado por lo que le era difícil además que el de ella era casi imperceptible. Se maldijo, quizás estaba en peligro y el no podía ir a buscarla o quizás se había marchado, lo había abandonado, sintió una opresión en el pecho ante esa idea. El trato que le había dado últimamente era para eso, pero la idea de que se haga realidad le dolió más de lo que tenía idea.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta, la buscaría como sea. Cuando estaba por salir la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que el chico cayera de espalda

¿Qué haces? - le preguntó la chica mirándolo confundida, había ido a buscar alguna presa fácil, pero a último momento se arrepintió - ¿comenzaste temprano? Vas a buscar alguna conquista - lo miró seriamente

El chico se levantó de suelo y la abrazó, tomándola por sorpresa, pero antes que ella lo rodeara con sus brazos, él ya estaba besando con posesividad, la chica quiso separarse - no me rechaces por favor - le suplicó - no lo soportaría

Mai lo miró sorprendida, asintió sonrojada y lo besó. Fue un beso casto suave, pero que poco a poco se transformó en uno pasional, urgente. Trunks la abrazó con más fuerza pegándole más a su cuerpo, bajando sus manos por la columna de ella y logrando sacarle un jadeo entre besos, posó sus manos en el trasero de la chica y la elevó un poco para que pudieran profundizar el beso. Sin darse cuenta estaban en el sillón de la sala, el encima de ella son dejar de besarse, solo deteniéndose cuando falta el aire. Mai estaba totalmente sonrojada y su respiración había aumentado considerablemente, no quería dejar de probar el sabor del pelilila, sus besos sí que eran adictivos. El chico le arrancó otro gemido cuando comenzó a besarla en su cuello mientras desabrochaba su casaca, se sonrojo y volvió a gemir mientras el descendía hasta llegar a sus montes, desabotono su blusa y rompió su brasier liberando sus senos. La volvió a besar y comenzó aprisiono uno de sus pezones en su mano estimulándolo, el gemido que lanzó Mai fue casi un grito de excitación, haciendo que el chico sonriera y aprisionara el otro con su boca y comenzará a succionar y morder levemente. La chica estaba gimiendo sin parar, esa sensación era deliciosa y nueva para ella, aprisiono la cabeza del chico con sus manos acercándolo más a sus pechos. No quería que dejase su trabajo.

Tanto era el placer que el pelilila le proporcionaba que no supo cuando este ya tenía el dorso desnudo. Paseó sus manos en la espalda de él, cuanto tiempo estuvo soñando con esa idea, encontró una cicatriz en la espalda del chico antes de llegar al trasero de él, la recorrió con su mano provocando que el chico gruñera de placer sobre su seno. Ella decidió seguir masajeando esa zona. Trunks comenzó a sentir un gran placer cuando Mai tocó la cicatriz de su cola, tanto era las olas de placer que lo recorrían que tuvo que quitar la mano de la chica si no quería correrse con el pantalón puesto. Se desvistió completamente, y le retiró el pantalón a su chica. Suspiró al verla desnuda para él y se aseguró mentalmente que sólo él la vería así. La volvió a besar y se acomodó entre sus piernas deseaba sentirse dentro de ella, no podía soportar un minuto más, y se enterró en ella de una sola estocada, quiso moverse pero el grito de dolor de Mai lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

Lo siento - le dijo besando sus mejillas - no debí hacerlo, lo siento - intento salir de ella, pero lo detuvo

No salgas, Muévete despacio - le dijo sonriéndole y pasando su mano por su mejilla

El chico asintió y se movió despacio, delicadamente besándola y masajeando su clítoris para producirle más placer, la chica comenzó a moverse con él a los pocos minutos mientras gemía, las retocadas comenzaron a aumentar en fuerza, Trunks también gemía mientras la besaba o dejaba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de ella, la chica terminó antes que el oprimiendo más su miembro dentro de ella, haciendo que él también se corriera y gruñera el nombre de ella al terminar.

El efecto del alcohol se le había pasado, recién tomaba consciencia que Mai se estaba entregando a él por una súplica. Se odio, había apelado a la bondad de ella para tomarla. No pudo mirarla.

Se levantó ante la mirada de confusión de Mai - lo siento, Mai - le dijo recogiendo su ropa sin ver el dolor de la chica - no debí hacerte esto - se sentó al filo del mueble - tenía miedo que no regresaras, no soportaría perderte a ti también, Mai - dijo hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos - no debí apelar a tu pena por mi

Pena - le dijo la chica molesta, intentando tranquilizarse mientras se sentaba en el sillón - me crees tan tonta de hacerlo sólo por pena - levantó el rostro del chico - me gustas niño egoísta - le dijo seriamente

Trunks no sabía si sonreír a preocuparse por la cara de Mai, así que sólo la besó - no quiero estar sin ti - le confesó - no voy a dejarte ir nunca

Mai rió ante tal confesión - pero las cosas tienen que mejorar, Príncipe maleducado

Trunks sólo asintió y la volvió a besar mientras la abrazaba y se acomodaba a un lado de ella para descansar en ese sillón.

* * *

 **Este si que me salió bien largo, creo que entra como one-shot**

 **Llegando al penúltimo reto… mañana el gran día...**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	11. Chapter 11: Aventura

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

 **Para el reto "HOPE" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: AVENTURA**

El niño de cabellos lila volaba por los aires deteniéndose de vez en cuando para verificar la localización de las esferas. Estaba sólo, no quiso que su amigo lo acompañara era algo que debía hacer sólo. Ni siquiera avisó a su mamá sobre esta pequeña aventura, el radar lo había tomado prestado de su "novia" Mai, para que nadie notara lo que estaba por hacer.

Encontró la primera en una zona aislada enterrada en la arena, provocó una pequeña ráfaga de aire y recogió la esfera, la puso en un bolso y siguió su vuelo, sonrió mientras iba por la segunda esfera, sabía que no le tomaría mucho tiempo el encontrar todos.

En la escuela le habían dado el deber de entregar una tarjeta de agradecimiento, de vez en cuando dejaban esa tarea, el niño ya había repartido las tarjetas anteriores a sus padres, abuelos y hasta a Goten le dio una. Pero esta última deseaba dársela a quien había hecho que todo esto sea posible. Ese héroe del que su padre hablaba en su historia favorita, ese muchacho que viajó al pasado para advertirles de la más grande amenaza y así puedan ser salvados.

Encontró la otra esfera, la tenía un dinosaurio en su guarida, lo esquivó, recogió la esfera y se divirtió un rato jugando con el animal riéndose ante los ataques sin éxitos que le daba. Volvió a elevarse por los aires y se marchó por la tercera.

Al principio le daba un poco de envidia ese muchacho, su padre hablaba orgullosamente de ese chico, pero poco a poco a medida que crecía sentía que también debía agradecerle. Que su papá estuviese con él era gracias a ese muchacho, que tuviese a Goten como mejor amigo y hasta que su hermanita los acompañe ahora era todo gracias a él.

Siguió en la búsqueda de las esferas poco a poco las tuvo a su lado, la única que le dio problemas fue la que tenía una tribu que no la quiso soltar fácilmente, tuvo que vencer a su guerrero más fuerte que no hizo mucho contra él ni para entrenamiento como diría su papá.

Llegó a un lugar despejado, observó alrededor por si había alguien cerca.

Lanzó las esferas al suelo e invocó al dragón

¿Cuál es tu deseo? - preguntó el dragón ni bien salió

Deseo conocer al Trunks del futuro el que advirtió a mi papá sobre la llegada de los androides - pidió

Mi poder sólo lo podrá traer unos 30 minutos - respondió el dragón después de unos minutos - estos tiempos no deben ser mezclados

Bien - le dijo el niño - es tiempo suficiente

Los ojos del dragón brillaron y ante el niño de 12 años estaba su contraparte mayor, con la mirada tan idéntica a su padre, más que la de él, pensó un momento.

Hola - le dijo el niño al ver el rostro sorprendido del chico - sólo quería darte esto - y le entregó una tarjeta

Pero como llegue aquí - preguntó sorprendido y miró al dragón

Sólo 30 minutos - volvió a repetir el dragón - este deseo cuenta como dos

Y desapareció junto con las esferas

Esto es peligroso - le dijo a su contraparte pequeña - no debiste pedir ese deseo

Sólo quería darte esto - dijo el niño un poco molesto no le agradaba que lo regañaran - es una tarjeta de agradecimiento, en la escuela nos mandan a realizarla cada cierto tiempo - seguía enseñándole la tarjeta, M Trunks lo miró sorprendido y aceptó la tarjeta que su contraparte menor le entregaba - ya le entregue varias a papá y mamá, así que decidí hacer una para ti - le sonrió - gracias por hacer que papá se quede conmigo y mamá y por mi hermanita aunque es molestosa la mayor parte del tiempo - rió

El chico no sabía que responderle a su contraparte más que con una sonrisa mientras veía la tarjeta con un gran dibujo de su familia en ese tiempo

Vegeta había sentido un ki demasiado familiar pero con a la vez diferente al lado del ki de su hijo así que voló en dirección hacía ellos con rapidez. Pero cuando llegó solo vio a los dos chicos despedirse y el mayor desaparecía pero no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa al ver que se acercaba

Papá conocí al héroe de tus historias - exclamó emocionado - algún día seré un gran guerrero como el

Vegeta sonrió - volvamos a casa - y emprendieron vuelo hacia su hogar

* * *

 **Me agradó bastante participar en este reto, espero seguir haciéndolo y espero que les haya gustado leer cada una de las historias como a mí me gustó escribirlas.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


End file.
